Type 2 diabetes is an increasingly prevalent disease that due to a high frequency of complications leads to a significant reduction of life expectancy. Because of diabetes-associated microvascular complications, type 2 diabetes is currently the most frequent cause of adult-onset loss of vision, renal failure, and amputations in the industrialized world. In addition, the presence of type 2 diabetes is associated with a two to five fold increase in cardiovascular disease risk.
After long duration of disease, most patients with type 2 diabetes will eventually fail on oral therapy and become insulin dependent with the necessity for daily injections and multiple daily glucose measurements.
The UKPDS (United Kingdom Prospective Diabetes Study) demonstrated that intensive treatment with metformin, sulfonylureas or insulin resulted in only a limited improvement of glycemic control (difference in HbA1c˜0.9%). In addition, even in patients within the intensive treatment arm glycemic control deteriorated significantly over time and this was attributed to deterioration of β-cell function. Importantly, intensive treatment was not associated with a significant reduction in macrovascular complications, i.e. cardiovascular events. Therefore many patients with type 2 diabetes remain inadequately treated, partly because of limitations in long term efficacy, tolerability and dosing inconvenience of existing antihyperglycemic therapies.
Oral antidiabetic drugs conventionally used in therapy (such as e.g. first- or second-line, and/or mono- or (initial or add-on) combination therapy) include, without being restricted thereto, metformin, sulphonylureas, thiazolidinediones, glinides and α-glucosidase inhibitors.
The high incidence of therapeutic failure is a major contributor to the high rate of long-term hyperglycemia-associated complications or chronic damages (including micro- and macrovascular complications such as e.g. diabetic nephrophathy, retinopathy or neuropathy, or cardiovascular complications) in patients with type 2 diabetes.
Therefore, there is an unmet medical need for methods, medicaments and pharmaceutical compositions with a good efficacy with regard to glycemic control, with regard to disease-modifying properties and with regard to reduction of cardiovascular morbidity and mortality while at the same time showing an improved safety profile.
SGLT2 inhibitors inhibitors represent a novel class of agents that are being developed for the treatment or improvement in glycemic control in patients with type 2 diabetes. Glucopyranosyl-substituted benzene derivative are described in the prior art as SGLT2 inhibitors, for example in WO 01/27128, WO 03/099836, WO 2005/092877, WO 2006/034489, WO 2006/064033, WO 2006/117359, WO 2006/117360, WO 2007/025943, WO 2007/028814, WO 2007/031548, WO 2007/093610, WO 2007/128749, WO 2008/049923, WO 2008/055870, WO 2008/055940. The glucopyranosyl-substituted benzene derivatives are proposed as inducers of urinary sugar excretion and as medicaments in the treatment of diabetes.
Renal filtration and reuptake of glucose contributes, among other mechanisms, to the steady state plasma glucose concentration and can therefore serve as an antidiabetic target. Reuptake of filtered glucose across epithelial cells of the kidney proceeds via sodium-dependent glucose cotransporters (SGLTs) located in the brush-border membranes in the tubuli along the sodium gradient. There are at least 3 SGLT isoforms that differ in their expression pattern as well as in their physico-chemical properties. SGLT2 is exclusively expressed in the kidney, whereas SGLT1 is expressed additionally in other tissues like intestine, colon, skeletal and cardiac muscle. SGLT3 has been found to be a glucose sensor in interstitial cells of the intestine without any transport function. Potentially, other related, but not yet characterized genes, may contribute further to renal glucose reuptake. Under normoglycemia, glucose is completely reabsorbed by SGLTs in the kidney, whereas the reuptake capacity of the kidney is saturated at glucose concentrations higher than 10 mM, resulting in glucosuria (“diabetes mellitus”). This threshold concentration can be decreased by SGLT2-inhibition. It has been shown in experiments with the SGLT inhibitor phlorizin that SGLT-inhibition will partially inhibit the reuptake of glucose from the glomerular filtrate into the blood leading to a decrease in blood glucose concentrations and to glucosuria.
DPP IV inhibitors represent another novel class of agents that are being developed for the treatment or improvement in glycemic control in patients with type 2 diabetes.
For example, DPP IV inhibitors and their uses are disclosed in WO 2002/068420, WO 2004/018467, WO 2004/018468, WO 2004/018469, WO 2004/041820, WO 2004/046148, WO 2005/051950, WO 2005/082906, WO 2005/063750, WO 2005/085246, WO 2006/027204, WO 2006/029769, WO2007/014886; WO 2004/050658, WO 2004/111051, WO 2005/058901, WO 2005/097798; WO 2006/068163, WO 2007/071738, WO 2008/017670; WO 2007/054201, WO 2007/128721 or WO 2007/128761.